theonefoottallbrickwallfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea
"Don't be fucking rude in the comments or ill block u. thanks." That sure shows a lot of improvement and maturity that you have made over the years, for which I say, good job on working on yourself to become a better person. 1. "Well, it seems I have been resurrected again, this time by a close friend. So, I want to start out by saying it sucks to ALWAYS be the bad guy. I like to think that the past is in the past, but when you are me, there is always someone starting drama. Today, I am going to go through the blog on the Alex Sapre wiki and debunk everything. Thank you for reading this." You are a sociopathic narcissist. You think literally everything is about you, and when it's not, you turn it into all about you. Disturbing and disgusting. No one wants anything to do with that level of toxicity unless they share that level of toxic nature with you. 2. " in: Blog posts Response To Alex.Sapre Blog LanaDelReyLove LanaDelReyLove | April 13, 2019 | User blog:LanaDelReyLove COMMENTS (8) Hello everyone, I never thought I would do this again. Well, it seems I have been resurrected again, this time by a close friend. So, I want to start out by saying it sucks to ALWAYS be the bad guy. I like to think that the past is in the past, but when you are me, there is always someone starting drama. Today, I am going to go through the blog on the Alex Sapre wiki and debunk everything. Thank you for reading this. I was first mentioned by Alex when I offered him a job in the highly anticipated News Team I was re-creating. I spent months on that proposal and I thought it was going to do a lot of good. At first it was, but then I had to start doing all the work. What was supposed to be a collaborative project turned out to be just me doing all the work, that is why it failed." News team was never a project that had a lot of support and I highly doubt that you were doing all the work. Frankly, with your nature, I either would have expected you to get others to do it for you, or for you to at least dictate their roles. 3. "First of all, most of the people in the hate chat were never my firends, even when I first joined they did not like me. I was okay with that because you cannot please everybody. I supported Wikia staff because they were right. I supported ESB Staff because they were right. The people on the other side never really knew the full story. They did not like change, and they only cared about what they liked. If you were not with them, you were against them. I cut off friendships that were becoming one-sided. People began to use me because I was promoted on Community Central. They would troll in chat, and not be expected to be banned. I have always said, "I dont care if you are my friend, policy is first." I also think Alex is exaggerating and it was only about 6 users who were against the administration. They were not the majority. The part where Alex said "I used this to gain favor with staff" is a lie and sounds like I was just selfish and power hungry. They didn't really do anything except give me advice. So I dont know what he is talking about. I always opened a door for people to come and listen to the other side, but when I would say anything they shut me out." Classic psychopathic tendencies by shifting the blame on others and pretending you're the one who is innocent. A leader is someone that actually puts the needs of everyone first, whilst also respecting the nature of a friendship but prioritizing what tasks are at hand. You act as though you were a demigod of CC and ESB, having others look to you as a guiding force of reason, when clearly you could not lead as an Admin or any other role you had. You began a toxic culture that trickled down to others and slowly they followed your lead of toxicity, where you held a little subgroup of others that shared your delusions. Just looking at the nature of this entire Wiki shows me that you can't lead. You follow the diluted and ill fated ideologies of others because you share a few stanzas in a song with them, suddenly thinking you are just like them. There's a whole shpeal about that, but I won't go into that. 4. "I was good friends with Alex. I have no idea about any trolling I did back in 2017. Alex was not the best chat mod because he was too soft. He tweaked my blog, and nothing more. So did others on my discord server. I dont know why the word corruption is thrown around as I had no powers at the time when I trolled. BTW, it was one time and all I asked was to be kicked. I never trolled "countless time" I was barely active. I ignored his messages as I was often offline. My blog was meant to be an eye opener. It was not meant to be in spite. Alex even liked my blog and defended it, because he is a hypocrite." I would love to see evidence of Alex being a hypocrite. You slander the good names of others when they call you out but never have the evidence to prove it. Ever. Corruption gets tossed around because power goes straight to your head (and others as well) for which you are fully aware of your actions, but fail to yield at your own prejudice. 5. "Alex wrote this whole blog in spite of me. If you want evidence on Alex being a hypocrite and liar, please DM me and I will show you proof. Alex said he only dedicated a few sentences to me, but I am indirectly mentioned more than a few times, and was mentioned more than anyone else. That blog, is based on a skewed opinion." Alex and I get along quite well because we share many opinions and on the ones we differ, we never get into heated debates or slander each other due to immaturity. Rather, we solve our differences like mature individuals, finding a rational solution to our problem and never stooping low to write something where we inject our own personal feelings. I would love for you to show me evidence of his hypocrisy, prejudice towards you and any other evidence you have to clear your name. Add me on Discord tanhamman#8730 and we can chat about your side of the story as well. I would like to hear what you have to say in private, if you are up for that. 6. " was not a bad user on ESB, I wanted to help the community just like everyone else. No one can tell me I was a corrupt user as there is no evidence that I used my administrative powers in bad faith. Did I use my influence? Maybe. But everyone does, I just have more of it. Was I annoying, sure, but wouldn't you if everyday you went on someone was talking shit about you. No one really knows the whole story. And I wanted to help ESB, it was some other people who wanted to be vindictive and hurt me that made me seem like the monster they portrayed me to be." Then that is a sure sign of corruption by using your position to exert the things you wanted out of others. Cardinal sin, using others as a means to achieve your own end. Can we go back and relive every moment? No. So there are probably things lost in translation and all that other stuff. You and I never had any sort of negative encounters, mostly because I wasn't too active on ESB at the time, but was watching the drama unfold from a distance. From what I can see though, a lot of other users that I have talked with and read about and had experiences with, have all had, in some shape or form, a negative experience with you. I'd like to hear what you have to say on Discord and see whatever evidence you have to show your side. tanhamman#8730 I'd like to think everyone has improved over the years, but tragically, I fear this is not the case.